


supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

by junmyeonhaos



Category: DIA (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Light-Hearted, chat fic, lapslock, poorly thought usernames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonhaos/pseuds/junmyeonhaos
Summary: in a world where idols have free time to actually look at their phones, let alone be in a mixed group chat, shit happens. a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ok i just had a hard time editing this; turns out the emojis were cutting the whole fic off. i felt dumb,
> 
> anyways! idk what i was thinking while writing this other than my love for seventeen. but i hope i did everyone justice in this chat fic, especially the girlies!
> 
> the "platform" the idols used for this fic is fb messenger just because. and i used images for the emoji (read first paragraph above for the reason) so formatting might look weird in the downloaded version or in any kind of version?? im not sure, just beware formatting looks like shit

bambam1a _added_ jungeunbae, yujukissme, mingvisual, sockmeme, minghoa, chaeyeonn, junglebook, _and_ jihyomazing _to a group chat_.

 

          **7:23 p.m.**

minghoa: AYEEEEE

minghoa: wasssssuuuuu

bambam1a _named the group 97 hommies._

bambam1a  _set the group emoji to_  

bambam1a _set_ minghoa's _nickname to_ DAB to the left.

minghoa: AYEEEEE (2)

minghoa _set_ bambam1a's _nickname_  to DAB to the right.

chaeyeonn _left the group_.

bambam1a _added_ chaeyeonn _to the group chat._

DAB to the right: pls dont leave

DAB to the right: i feel like imm forgetting someone...

junglebook: gay guys!!

junglebook: hey***

mingvisual: i mean...youre not completely wrong

junglebook _added_ yugYUM _in the group chat._

DAB to the right: OH SHIT HHAHASDKFGSD my bad,

yujukissme: if yall dont send memes every now and then im blocking you all before anyone can add me back

jihyomazing: what about me? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

yujukissme: except jihyo and chaeyeon and eunbi

yujukissme: seokmin can fuck off

sockmeme: i

sockmeme: i LITERALLY WASNT SAYING ANYTHNG

yujukissme: i saw you TYPING

sockmeme: im tired of this disreSPEK

DAB to the right: iM STILL FUCKING LAUGHING I FORGOT YUGYEOM HAHSDSHJDA

chayeonn: LAngUAge

DAB to the right: whY noT CALL OUT YUJU WHEN SHE CUSSED

chaeyeonn: bc she's Hot, unlike you,

mingvisual: dkfhkj

yujukissme: CHAEYEONEDKJDH

jihyomazing: anyways guys! stream Twicecoaster: Lane 1 on MelOn!

yujukissme: i'm still SHOOK

sockmeme: 

yugYUM _set_ bambam1a's _nickname to_ SNAKE.

SNAKE: im lauughgng

yugYUM: FOH SNAKE

yugYUM: jungkook is my one trUE FRIEND HERE I DONT KNOW SNAKES.

DAB to the left: aw now i dont have a partner

minghoa _set his nickname to_ the better ming.

mingvisual: EXCUSE U

the better ming: ure excused. bye bye now!

minghoa _kicked_ mingvisual _out of the conversation_.

SNAKE: HEY NO KICKING OUT DONT BE SNAKES

yugYUM: says the sNAKE HIMSELF WHO FORGOT TO ADD HIS GROUPMATE

bambam1a _added_ mingvisual _to the group chat._

mingvisual _set his nickname to_ the better looking ming.

sockmeme _scored 17 points in Endless Lake._

sockmeme: what the fuck this is impossible

junglebook: lmao hey it matches ur group anyways

yugYUM: haha noob

jungeunbae _scored 4,050 points in Endless Lake._

sockmeme: The       .

junglebook: haha boob (2)

junglebook: noob***

junglebook: that was still a good insult, though

minghoa _set his nickname to_ the better dancing ming.

the better dancing ming: at least when my face goes wrinkly and old i can still dance

the better looking ming: NOT WHEN I BREAK UR FUCMING LEGS IN UR SLEEP

the better dancing ming: oH ARE YOU ASKING FOR AN ASS WHOOPING, KIM MINGYU? I'LL BREAK INTO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, PUNK

the better looking ming: sqUARE UP

jihyomazing: did everyone try the chicken? :) i thought the chicken was lovely

yugYUM: ooooooh bOYYYYY can i come over seventeen's dorm now??

SNAKE: LMAO IM COMIN OVER W SOME POPCORN

yujukissme: seokmin wyd??? stop this fight???? you guys still have promotions??

sockmeme: are you kidding me? and miss the opportunity of watching mingyu's ass get beat by minghao???

sockmeme: no way

yujukissme: .

sockmeme: ok, fine

junglebook _scored 75 points in Endless Lake._

junglebook: what the,  seriously how

yugYUM: haha noob (3)

sockmeme _sent two photos to_ 97 hommies.

sockmeme: oop i was too late from stopping minghao beat mingyu up xD

chayeonn: oh my god

chaeyeonn: you guys have a manga collection???

chaeyeonn: fuckin weebs

SNAKE: [ chaeyeon voice ] LanGuAGE

chaeyeonn: ENOGUGFH

mingvisual _removed his nickname._

mingvisual: minghao is the best 97 liner in seventee n

mingvisual: i, kim mingyu, suck. and minghao is better than me in any aspect that he can step on me and i'd be thankful

junglebook: oh wow, i wonder what kind of weapon the8's pointing at mingyu right now

sockmeme _sent a photo to_ 97 hommies.

sockmeme: literally nothing. he just has his hand on mingyu's necc

yugYUM: it looks like they're posing for some yaoi live action series of some sort dfjghj

yujukissme: SKJFHDKFJ u riGHT

chaeyeonn: i got the pic saved for blackmail purposes

jihyomazing: ...no one wanted to taste the chicken :( if someone replied i would've sent a box to your dorms.

chaeyeonn: SUGAR MOMMY

yujukissme: SUGAR MOMMY (2)

yujukissme: and no, seokmin, dont u dare join in

sockmeme: i WAS GONNA SAY i thought she made a MEME reference thats why i didnt say anything about the chicken

yujukissme: sure, jan

jihyomazing: sugar mommy is a cute nickname!

jihyomazing _set her nickname to_ sugar mommy ♡.

chaeyeonn: What a Precious Human, I'm Truly Blessed For Being in The Same Gc as Her. I Will Protect Her to the Ends of The World.

sugar mommy ♡: you're too sweet!

sockmeme: ,,,

sockmeme: can we have teh fried chiccen still

sugar mommy ♡: sure!

yugYUM: ya aint hear this from me but bambam said while lookin at the pic that he’d watch the hell out of that yaoi live action series for minghao

SNAKE: fuckidngnjsj whY WERE U EVEN SNOOPING ON ME FUCKIGN

SNAKE: im gonna kill u later just U wait

the better dancing ming: wow that’s weirdly the nicest thing someone told me today???

the better dancing ming: voluntarily and without threatening someone in a chokehold

chaeyeonn: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

yujukissme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sockmeme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mingvisual: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

junglebook: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bambam1a _left the group chat_.

yugYUM: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

chaeyeonn: icb he made this gc just to hit on minghao in the first place

chaeyeonn: thats a great idea

chaeyeonn: hey, eunha, whatchu doing? ;)

jungeunbae _scored 543,892 points in Bust-a-Move Blitz_.

 

         **9:01 p.m.**

mingvisual: wow the gc died real Quick

junglebook: just like how the8 ends you every time you guys argue?

mingvisual: Listen

sugar mommy ♡: is no one gonna add bambam back

sockmeme _set_ jihyomazing’s _nickname to_ sugar mom ♡.

sockmeme: lol nope

yujukissme _added_ bambam1a _in_ _the_ _group_ _chat_.

bambam1a _left the group chat._

chaeyeonn: HYPOCRITE

chaeyeonn: ok but did u guys notice the8 disappear too?

chaeyeonn: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

yujukissme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sockmeme: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mingvisual: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

junglebook: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

yugYUM: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sugar mom ♡: (´⌣`ʃƪ) my kids are growing up so fast

the better dancing ming: the  .

mingvisual: 8

the better dancing ming: i was shitting xD

mingvisual: MISS ME WIT THAT BULLSHIT YOU WERE STARING AT THE PHONE FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW

minghoa _left the group chat_.

sockmeme: so...who’s willing to bet that they’re gonna be together by the time they’re back in the gc???

yujukissme: i’m willing to bet my whole day of not dissing you and 60k that they did something in the dressing room right before rehearsals. not all the way tho

sockmeme: o shit thats a good wager right there

sockmeme: i bet 40,000 won??? but that it’s actually all the way to home run instead

sockmeme: im broke let me live

sugar mom ♡: but no one was saying anything?

sockmeme: u right,

sugar mom ♡: and what’s homerun? isnt that for baseball?

sockmeme: oh by the way! the chicken was lovely! i finished everything before the others could see lol

sockmeme: how’d you know our address tho

sockmeme: u didnt ask us

sugar mom ♡: why thank you!

sugar mom ♡: （*´▽｀*）

chaeyeonn: ughfhdh as much as i’d be happy for them i bet they’re gonna be double the dabbing bs

junglebook: … mingyu quick sabotage them

chaeyeonn: anyways i bet 100k they’re gonna make out and the8 will sleep over got7’s apartment tonight

mingvisual: and risk my life the second time today??? no tnx

mingvisual: also wow that’s weirdly specific,,

chaeyeonn: oops gtg i got another photoshoot

yujukissme: we eatin good tonight!!

mingvisual _set_ yujukissme’s _nickname to_ Flaming Lesbian.

mingvisual: minghao just ran out so fast in his pajamas and a face mask

mingvisual: and wow seokmin, u didnt leave enough chicken for me, rude fucker

sockmeme: its winter,

mingvisual: LMAO i bet 25k that minghao’s gonna get hypothermia by the time he gets there

sockmeme: and u were buSY, so i didnt bother xD

yugYUM: does he even know our address

yugYUM: nvm, knowing bambam,

yugYUM: he probably does by now

yugYUM: LMAO BAMBAM JUST RAN OUT OF OUR DORM REAL QUICK WITH TWO COATS IN HAND THEYRE SO WHIPPED

yugYUM: get it

yugYUM: whip

yujukissme _kicked_ yugYUM _out of the group chat_.

junglebook: hOW’D BAMBAM EVEN HEAR THAT THE8 DOESNT HAVE A COAT??

junglebook: does he have super hearing or smth???

junglebook: that’d be cool

mingvisual: minghao txted me our dorms are just actually three blocks apart what the

mingvisual: ok who am i gonna pay my 20k to

mingvisual: smh

sockmeme _added_ yugYUM _to the group chat_.

sockmeme: yuna, pls

yujukissme _set her nickname to_ Flaming Bisexual.

yugYUM: mm ok 

yugYUM: 

sugar mom ♡: oh my that emoji is gigantic

yugYUM: like my

junglebook _kicked_ yugYUM _out of the group chat_.

junglebook: oops sorry my fingers slipped

junglebook: 

 

         **11:39 p.m.**

mingvisual: the gc ded again

mingvisual _added_ yugYUM, bambam1a, _and_ minghoa _to the group chat_.

sockmeme: so, do u mind telling us who won the bet??

bambam1a: myungho’s gonna stay over, he said!! just tell ur leader pls tnx

bambam1a: seokmin and mingyu im gonna strangle you both with a clothes hanger tomorrow for betting on our relationship

bambam1a: that was myungho

mingvisual: we can tell

yugYUM: the snakes went straight for the bedroom I AM DISGUSTED

sockmeme: o

sockmeme: in a way i was right that they were gonna be together???

Flaming Bisexual: well we wont know if i got it right until we actually ask them if they went all the way, when we had our performance,

junglebook: why are yall even awake its almost midnight

sockmeme: u talk as if u arent an idol

chaeyeonn: lets just settle it as I Won and You Guys Are All Losers

chaeyeonn: for seokmin and mingyu, i’ll be expecting money in my bank account tomorrow and for yuju,,, i’ll meet up w you tomorrow for a date tnx good night losers

mingvisual _set_ chaeyeonn’s _nickname to_ Flaming Lesbian.

sockmeme: well

sugar mom ♡: good night, chaeyeon!

junglebook _scored 18,059 points in Bust-a-Move Blitz._

junglebook: oh coME ON  HOW DOES SHE DO IT

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love rarepairs! 
> 
> forgive me for the lack of wit in their usernames


End file.
